


Where do i belong?

by Kyomi



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pain, Sex, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomi/pseuds/Kyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Elizabeth are in a different world. Sebastian is searching for Ciel's soul, Alan has to learn to deal with the Thorns of Death with Eric on his side. And what are the other of the Phantomhive household doing now that Ciel is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are we dead?

“I can’t believe it” some tears slipped out of Lizzy’s eyes. Ciel hugged Lizzy from behind and placed a kiss on her head. “Yes this nightmare has finally come to an end. We are here now, we are safe here”. “Ciel? Are…are we dead?” Lizzy asked.  
Ciel smiled at her “yes we are. We have worked so hard. And you were so brave Lizzy I am so proud of you. And now after all this pain we have died and found our piece”. Some more tears ruled down Lizzy’s face. “you don’t have to cry Lizzy it will be fine. I mean look around we are on a so beautiful place and soon the other we love will follow.”   
Ciel took Lizzy’s hand and looked over the field to the little house at the end of it.   
“This world belongs now to us we can do whatever we want here so stop crying”. Lizzy looked up at Ciel “It’s long time ago I could see both of your beautiful blue eyes” she smiled and first now Ciel noticed that the contract sign of his once butler Sebastian Michaelis was gone he smiled back at Lizzy both of them blushed before Ciel started to kiss Lizzy softly.  
“Can we go to our house now, I want to see how it looks inside” Lizzy said. Ciel nodded and they both walked over the field to the house.   
Then Ciel remembered some words Sebastian said to him as they made the contract “if you make this contract you will not be able to go to hell or haven”. But why is he here then what is this place and why is he here together with Lizzy? Is it because they died together?


	2. finally i get my reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happens some seconds before the first chapter.

London has now transformed into a ruin. There were corpses on the streets, blood on the walls and death in the air.  
“It looks like there is much work to do here”. A blond and black haired Shinigami said 

“It looks like we will take overtime tonight, are you ready Ronald Knox.”a black haired shinigami said. “Geh! I hate overtime William, but it can’t be helped let’s go. Someone is waiting for me at home.” The black haired nodded and run to collect the next soul. 

In another street Sebastian leaned over Ciel who held Lizzy in his arms. “Now young master it’s time you have got your revenge, now the time has come that I get what I want”. A sob was heard. “Oh. No young master don’t cry…” “I am not crying” Ciel screamed. “Well then let us start” Sebastian turned Ciel’s head around. He removed the eyepatch and looked at the contract symbol. After that he removed his glove on his right hand. “W…will it hurt, do not lie to me Sebastian”. “Yes it will hurt in the beginning but then you won’t feel anything”. Ciel closed his eyes and Sebastian pressed his lips on Ciel’s. 

“Sebastian Michaelis!” Sebastian looked up from his meal just have eaten a small part from the boys soul. He placed the boy’s body on the cold ground. “Ah. Eric Slingby. I hope you have a good reason to disturb me while I want to eat”. “Yes we have.” a small brunette man stepped from behind the blond Eric. His skin was pale and he was very thin. “The name of this boy is on our death list”.  
“Oh is that so. But this souls is mine I have a contract to prove it”. Sebastian gave them an annoyed look. “We don’t care about such a silly contract.” Eric started “It’s our job to collect these souls who are on the death list and fight creatures like you” Alan screamed and stormed with his death scythe against Sebastian. Eric tried to stop him but it was to late. Pain rushed through Alan’s body he started shaking as his head hit the ground. “ALAN!!” Eric screamed and rushed to his friend. Sebastian took Lizzy’s and Ciel’s body and left the place.  
"what is wrong Alan?". "E...Eric" was the only thing the small shinigami could say before he lost consciousness. Eric gathered the smaller shinigami up in his arms and went to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter ;)


	3. at the hospital

Alan opened his eyes realizing that he was lying in a bed. He tried to find his glasses on the bedside table he found them and put them on and moving to a sitting position. He looked around in the room and saw the white lifeless walls and a window after there was no sun shining inn he understood that it was evening.(with 

“You are awake?” Alan flinched as he saw that the voice belongs to Eric who entered the room he nodded. Eric sat down on the chair beside of the bed.(with

“How long was I gone this time?” the brunette asked.(with 

“Just two hours. Wait what do you mean with this time?” Alan looked down as he realized that he had said something wrong, but then he smelled something, something that he didn’t like.(with  


“Eric I…I told you I don’t like it when you are smoking. It’s not good for your health.” The large blonde man looked up in Alan’s eyes and Alan could not say if Eric was angry or not.(with  


“You are worried about my health.” Eric raised his voice. “But what is with you. The doctor didn’t want to say anything to me he said that you had to tell me. So what is it what the hell is wrong with you?” Eric sighted. He heard a small sob. “Alan I am sorry I didn’t mean to…” Alan looked up at Eric. “I…I am going to die Eric”. The blond looked at Alan with wide eyes. “What…what do you…” the other could not finish his sentence before Alan screamed “I have the thorns of death Eric, I will die maybe not now but soon”. Eric pulled the other reaper into a huge, he didn’t want the smaller to see that he was crying, no he had to stay strong now for both of them.(with  


“E…Eric?” Alan pulled away and Eric looked the other reaper deep in his eyes.(with  


“What’s wrong Alan?” Alan took a deep breath before he started “I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if it’s not long. I…I love you Eric Slingby.” Alan blushed and looked embraced down on his hands. Eric lifted Alans head with his finger to make them look at each other again then Eric pressed his lips against Alan’s.(with  


“I love you too Alan Humphries”. Eric smiled before they put their lips together again. They didn’t realize that the doctor came in to the room.(with  


“Well I see you two are busy”. Both reapers stopped and blushed. “I just wanted to say that you are free to leave Mr. Humphries.” The doctor left the room. Alan and Eric smiled at each other.(with  


“Where do you want to go?” Eric asked Alan as they left the hospital hand in hand.(with  


“Can we go and eat something? I am starving”. Alan smiled(with  


“Sure”. Eric replied Both went to a Japanese restaurant they shared a plate sushi and talked together most about Alan’s sickness, Alan told him that he sometimes get such Attacks and that there is no cure for it. It got late and they decided to walk home too their apartment.(with  


“I’ll make us a tea. Which one do you prefer?” Alan asked on his way to the kitchen.(with  


“Emm. What about an Earl grey tea” Eric said from the living room and a slight “Okay.” Was heard from the kitchen. Some minutes later Alan came into the living room he had to cups of tea in his trembling hands.(with  


“Alan is everything alright with you? Your hands are shaking”. Eric asked with a worried voice.(with  


“Yes I am just tied that’s all”. Alan said with a smile. (with  


“Okay”. Alan sat the tea on the table and then cuddled himself in to Eric. (with  


“Are you freezing?” Eric asked as he felt Alan’s cold skin. The smaller boy nodded and Eric got up to fetch a blanket before he let Alan snuggle himself into him again Eric than put the blanket over both of them. A small “Thank you”. Left Alan’s mouth before he some seconds after fell into a deep slumber.(with  


Eric smiled at Alan and whispered a soft “goodnight my Angel” in his ear before he fell asleep himself.


	4. The Phantomhive manor

“What happened?” Finny screamed at Sebastian who entered the front garden. Sebastian didn’t reply he just gave Elizabeth’s body to Finny and went to the front door of the big Phantomhive house.  
“The time has come am I right?” Baldroy asked while Sebastian entered the hall, then also Finny who still had Elisabeth’s body in his arms and Mey-rin entered the hall Sebastian sighted before he started. “You all know about the contract between the young master and me”. The other nodded and Sebastian continued “now the time has come and I will give you the last orders you ever will get in this household so listen carefully I don’t want to say it again. I will go and make the contract come true after that I will leave. I don’t care what you are doing with this body then but do you three think you could leave us alone until then?” they nodded and some small tears started to fall by thinking that this is the end.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Here you are my lord, in your room where I always came to wake you up or said goodnight.” Sebastian smiled at the thought of the time they had together “I hope I could be you a good butler” he put Ciel down on the bed and moved then slowly over to his face while leaving some soft kisses on his cheek “we had a fun time young master” Sebastian smiled again before he started to lough “where has your soul gone young master?” his face became serious “how can your soul get missing I know I did not eat everything because these shini…. Has the Shinigami taken your soul?” Sebastian got angry and screamed “I will find them” before he opened the window and run through the rain that started some minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some coments if you have some tips what i can do better ;)


	5. let's get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Lizzy are both older in this story ciel is 18 and Lizzy is 17 years old.

Ciel and Lizzy entered the house “it’s very small” Ciel said.

 

“No it’s perfect” Lizzy’s eyes lighted up as she walked into the kitchen “shall I make us something too eat?” she asked while she looked in the fridge. 

 

“Sure. I am starving” Ciel said with a smile and placed a kiss on Lizzy’s forehead. “Lizzy… I love you more than everything. I want to make every of your wishes come true.” Elisabeth smiled at Ciel.

 

“I love you too Ciel. I have everything I want.” Ciel looked at Lizzy. “You finally call me Lizzy” she smiled. “You haven’t called me that since that day you lost your smile…since the day you lost your parents. But now you seem so happy and that was all I ever wished for. I just wanted you to be happy Ciel.” The girl pressed her head into Ciel’s cloths while Ciel stroke her over the head. 

 

“Let’s get married” the boy started “at once the other arrive here we will get married this is my only wish”.

 

“That sounds great” Lizzy smiled and moved to stand on her toes as she placed a kiss on the taller boy’s lips. She felt the please on her lips and opened the mouth so that Ciel’s tongue could enter. First they started soft but after a time they went into a deep kiss that both of them enjoyed. But then the kiss was interrupted by the rumbling belly of Ciel who blushed short time after.

 

“Do you still want me to make something to eat?” Lizzy asked and giggled as she noticed that Ciel was blushing.  
“That would be nice.” Ciel said. Blushing even more.

 

“Here we go” Lizzy screamed and sat down on the table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen. She presented proud the salmon with potatoes and carrots she had made to Ciel who just came in from the living room.

 

“Wow that looks really delicious and the smell it reminds me of…” Ciel started but then he eyed the floor 

 

“What is it? you look so sad” Lizzy asked 

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just the meal it looks and smells like the one my mother always made for us when we were children. Do you remember that? It was our favorite food”

 

“Of course do I remember” Lizzy said “that’s why I made it I know you did love her salmon. “That’s why I did ask mother to teach me how to do it when we were younger.” Ciel looked over to the other side of the table where Lizzy was siting some tears was falling from his eyes. 

 

“I love you Elisabeth Midford. I can’t wait till that day you finally will be my wife.” 

 

“I love you too Ciel Phantomhive. I can’t wait till we finally are a real family” both of them smiled and started eating. It was already dark outside when they finished. They decided to go to bed. And did fall asleep some minutes after cuddled I to each other.


	6. goodbye master, friend and brother

One hour had passed since Sebastian gave the servants of the Phantomhive household the last orders.  
“I think it’s time” Baldroy said with a sad face. He walked up the stairs to his masters bedroom the other followed him quietly. They stopped in front of the door and Baldroy knocked. 

“Baldroy I…I don’t think that someone will answer” Finny said with a cracking voice and some tears ruled down his once rosy checks.

“Anyway we are the young master’s servants we can’t just storm into his room. That would be respect less” Baldroy said. Then he sighted and opened the door. He walked slowly in into the room closely followed from Mey-rin and Finny. Baldroy stopped as he saw his master lying on the bed like he was asleep, Baldroy couldn’t hold back the tears either. All three walked to the bed where they saw Ciel lying there his body was full of hid own blood. 

“We should clean the young master” Mey-rin said.

“Yes and then we will give him a respect and peace full goodbye together with Elizabeth” Baldroy said and wiped away the tears. “Listen carefully now. Finny bring Elisabeth up here to then go and find a beautiful place and make there to graves. Mey-rin clean the young master and Lady Elizabeth and dress them in something nice. Did both of you understand?” both of them nodded. “I will in that time go and buy two coffins”. All started their work as it was round midnight they had prepared everything. There was just one thing to do say goodbye to their master. They had already said goodbye to Lizzy now they stood in front of Ciel who was lying in a white suit in a black coffin which was filed with leaves of black roses. The grave was placed under a cherry tree the pink leaves from the tree lighted up in the shine of the candles. 

“I want to say something like a last goodbye”. Baldroy started. “I did like the young master he was kind and gave us a job here even if I knew that we didn’t have any knowledge about that work. But I didn’t like him just like a master no… more….more like a friend or yes more like a little brother we all became like a family over all these years. I did love all of you even if I knew that our ways will spread. We all knew that Sebastian had a contract with the young master. But still we grew into a family and also if we lost many like Pluto and Tanaka this one is the hardest goodbye I have been through, because now I lose my little brother.” Tears streamed down Baldroy’s face and fell on the green grass under his feet.

“I want to say something to”. Finny said. He laid down some flowers in Ciel’s hands. “I am glad Sebastian came to me that day. I would not have a place to live if he wouldn’t have come. I would never get a so good family I have now. I would never had so much fun like I had these past years. Nothing will be like it was right? But still we have all these good memories. The good memories we had here in this manor.” Finny turned around to see that the others were crying to. “Mey-rin do you want to say anything?” Finny asked. She nodded. She walked near to Ciel and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I hope young master, friend and brother that you are happy where you are now together with Lady Elisabeth. I thank you for everything. You never lost the hope on us.” Baldroy and Finny moved up to Mey-rin and they sat down on their right knee and moved their right hand to their heart.

“Now there is just one thing to say”. Baldroy said with a cracking voice. 

“Rest in peace our lord” the three screamed tears finding their way down their cheeks. The three looked up for a last time on Ciel before the coffin was closed and lifted down on into the grave. “We will miss you, we need you, don’t you see that?” Finny whispered.


	7. I will find you and I will kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastians thoughts in italic.

Sebastian stormed through the dark night. “I will find you and I will kill you. You took my soul. This delicious soul that did belongs to me. I need a plan how to get into the Shinigami world and find you two.” Sebastian smiled “well Eric it looks like I get my revenge just as wished after so long time. But what is whit this Alan guy, no. I don’t need to care about him he does not have the strength to fight, but… I can still use him as a weapon against Eric, he did like Alan.” Sebastian stopped as he saw a creature in the shadows in front of him. Long red hair and red clothes was the only thing he could see but there was just one person who uses so much red. 

“Grell Sutcliff” 

“That’s right my Sebast-chan. Did you miss me.” The red haired guy laughed with his annoying voice. 

“No. not at all.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “But I can need your help.” He smiled as friendly as possible to the Shinigami. 

“Oh, you need my help? What do I get for helping you?” the Shinigami smiled. 

Sebastian’s smile disappeared and a sight left his mouth. “I will not kill you…today. And you get a kiss on the cheek the next time we see each other.”  
“Deal” the Shinigami shouted. “So what can I help you with?” 

“I need to come into the Shinigami world and find Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby.” 

“Oh why that?” Grell asked.

“They have something that belongs to me.”

“Oh, I see. Well then.” Grell snapped with his fingers and a portal opened. “These will bring you right in front of the Shinigami dispatch society. Then you have to find house number 126 that’s where they live” Grell smiled. 

“Thank you for your kind help.” Sebastian said as he walked through the portal and found himself in the Shinigami world. The houses were painted in black and white and looked the same. To be honest everything looked exactly the same. Grey, white and black were the only colors he saw. “Okay, let’s start. The sun will go up soon and then everybody will get of to work.” He walked over to a black house and could read 115 painted on the door with black paint. He walked to the next house what was just like 2 meters away and was black but had the white number 116 painted on it. It continued that way till I finally found the black house with the with number 126 on it he knocked.  
\-----  
Alan’s pov.  
It knocked on the door.  
“Eric can you go and open the door? Someone is knocking.” Eric didn’t answer still fast asleep. So Alan stood up and walked to the door as he opened it his body freeze and he was standing there in shock. Sebastian grabbed round Alan’s neck and punched him up against the wall behind him a scream left Alan’s mouth. He couldn’t breath and start panicking his heart did beat faster and faster before he lost consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i no did upload that much i was really busy. but i will try to upload some more in this week.


	8. i dont have the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alan's thoughts in italic

“Eric” was the only thing Alan could say before he lost consciousness. Sebastian let go of Alan and Alan’s head did hit the floor. 

“What the hell did you do to my Alan” Eric who just arrived in to the room shouted as he saw Alan lying on the floor he walked slowly to Alan. 

“He has something that belongs to me” Sebastian said and moved to stand between Alan and Eric. 

“And what would that be?” Eric asked tears started falling by the thought that he can’t help his love. 

“The soul of my young master” Sebastian turned around over Alan and punched him. And the small Shinigami started bleeding. “I will get it back from him” Sebastian screamed and another punch did hit Alan’s face. Eric’s sadness transformed to anger and he pushed Sebastian away from his love. 

“Do not touch him again did you hear me” Eric sat down beside of Alan. “He don’t have the soul how could he get it anyway he lost consciousness you remember?” Eric eyed Sebastian angry but Sebastian just smiled. 

“You have a point. Well then maybe do you have the soul then?” 

“How could I. I was by Alan’s side all the time”. 

“Layer! I know you have the soul”. Sebastian screamed and rushed to attack Eric. And Eric moved away from Alan and got ready for the fight.  
\------  
Alan’s pov.  
Alan opened his eyes and saw that Sebastian was on his way to attack Eric. He stands up quickly on his shaky feet and then moved to stand in front of Eric. Sebastian stopped. 

“Get out of my way kid. I don’t want to hurt you”. 

“Is that a joke or something? You have already hurt me I can barely stand but I won’t let you hurt Eric”. 

“Al what are you doing. You are already hurt so get out of the way I can handle this” 

“No I am staying where I am”. 

“Fine if that is you wish for”. Sebastian said and punched Alan in the face. The brunet fell on the ground and his nose started bleeding. But he was quickly standing on his feet in front of Eric again. 

“No Alan stop that I can handle him”. A second punch from Sebastian but Alan was standing on his place between Sebastian and Eric seconds after. “Al I mean it” in panic of not knowing what to do Eric grabbed Alan’s arm. The brunet Shinigami turned his head.

“Let go of me. I don’t want you to get you hurt don’t you understand. I want to protect you as long as I can. I love…” his sentence was cu of as he noticed the knife in his stomach and he fell down on his knees. Eric beside of him hands pressing on his wound. “No I can’t move but I have to protect him. Bastard I promise you if you hurt my Eric I will kill you” 

“Sorry but I got so bored of all that I will protect you shit. So I decided to put a stop on it”. 

“Your bastard”. Eric screamed grabbed his Death scythe which was leaned to the wall. “You will pay for what you did to my Alan. I have won against you before so I can win again”. Eric said as he started fighting with Sebastian. 

“If you would have given me the soul that belongs to me your lover would not got hurt”. Sebastian said and pushed Eric to the ground knife lied on his throat. 

“But I don’t have the soul” tears appear in Eric’s eyes. Sebastian let go of Eric. 

“You are telling the truth or else you would have told me because you don’t want that kid to be hurt even more. But I don’t believe you. Who else can have the soul then? You both where…busy”. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. But if you could be so nice and leave the house I have to take care of him”. Eric said and eyed Alan sadly.

“I am sorry for the mess. But don’t think that you never see me again I still want my revenge Eric Slingby”. With these words Sebastian left and Eric scooped Alan up in his arms and went to the bathroom. 

“I am sorry…I could…not protect…you”. Alan said with shaky breath. 

“Don’t worry you were so brave. I love you Alan. And don’t worry about your wounds they will use longer time to heal than normally because of your sickness but you will be fine. I promise”. Eric kissed Alan’s forehead the smaller Shinigami smiled and did fall asleep. While Eric cleaned the wounds and changed his bloody cloths into one of Eric’s t-shirts and boxer than he laid him into the bed and cuddled into the smaller Shinigami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter. leave a comment and let me know what i can get better at. :)


	9. i will force you to love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay Grell get crazy in this chapter hahaha.

Grell who watched everything that happened with Eric, Sebastian and Alan was now sitting on the green grass in Hyde Park in London and laughing. “Hahahaha oh my Bassy if you only know that I am the one who has the soul you want so badly. I am the one you are searching after. But you will not get the oh, so loved soul of your master until you take me.” The red haired Shinigami laughed. 

At the same time at the Phantomhive manor. Finny, Baldroy and Mey-rin was standing in front of the great house of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. 

“So what shall we do now” Baldroy asked the other two. Who just looked at him. Every one of them know what they have to do now but no one want to be the one who say the terrible words. Baldroy sighted before he continued. “I think we are now on that point where our ways are splitting. We shall all just find another place to live and a job”.

He moved to Finny who was standing some steps behind him and hugged him. “I will miss your sweet smile Finny you were a wonderful little brother to me. I hope you have a good life”. A tear left Finny’s eye and a sob left Mey-rin’s mouth that was standing right next to Finny. “No don’t cry little brother and little sister. Maybe we will meet again someday”. Now Baldroy couldn’t hold back either. It started to rain and Baldroy stared to turn around and walk away.

“No! I don’t want too!”

“Finny don’t make it harder as it already is.” 

“We don’t have to leave each other. We…we are stronger together. We are a family and if we find Sebastian and a new master we can again be a family. I don’t want it to end this way!” 

“You…you are right. We are a family and we will always be one” Mey-rin said and slowly walked over to Baldroy closely followed from Finny. 

“So we go and find Sebastian and then we will be a real family again” Baldroy said and started walking leaving the manor behind him. “Don’t worry we will return to this place one time even if it is the last thing we do”.  
\----  
Sebastian’s pov.

Sebastian rushed through the early morning. Don’t know where to go. Before he stopped. “What shall do now? Where shall I go? And who has my loved soul”. His thoughts were cut by a known smell. “I can smell him. The smell comes from this park. And there is another smell to… I know this person it’s…” 

“Ah there you are my Se-bas-ti-an” Grell said while he jumped over to his love. 

“Grell Sutcliff!” Sebastian screamed “You have something that belongs to me” Sebastian started to attack Grell.

“If you want it back Bessy then…sleep with me” Grell smiled.

“What?? I would never do something like that”

“Oh I thought that this soul is so important to you that you would do it. Well if this is so I can just give the soul to William because this soul is on my death list”  
A deep sight was heard from Sebastian.

“Well I think you don’t leave me any other choi…wait your death list. This was planned as Mr. humphries arrived that day he said that that the Earls soul was on his death list”

“Oops” 

“Grell bring me too Alan Humphries”

“What do I get for this?” 

“You get what you want if you then also give me what I want. Deal?”

“Deal. But why don’t you take the soul?” 

“Because I can’t storage a soul in my body. But you can” 

“Well then” Grell sniped with his fingers and a portal opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if i can change something or if you like this story i am a bitt unsure about the story.


	10. why Alan? why?

Short time after the red haired Shinigami Grell and the demon Sebastian found themselves in the Shinigami world in front of the Shinigami dispatch society. They watched down the road with the black and white painted houses. And the sun moved slowly up over the house nearest to them two.   
“The morning is coming we have to hurry soon will every Shinigami have to go to work. We can’t risk that someone is seeing us together. If my Ronnie sees us together he would break up with me I can’t risk that.”

“But still you want to sleep with me?” Sebastian aske with a confused look.  
“Of course I want. You are a real hottie” Sebastian walked slowly to Alan’s and Eric’s house by trying to ignore what Grell just had said. Grell followed Sebastian till they came to the door and Grell knocked.   
They heard steps that moved to the door and a tied looking Eric opened it.  
“What are you doing here Grell?”

“We are searching for your little lover”

“Alan why? Wait we?” Sebastian took a step from behind the door.

“Yes we” Eric tried to close the door but Sebastian stopped him in his action and punched Eric into the hallway of the house while Grell closed the door behind them.

“What do you want from him?” Eric screamed. 

“He planned everything and he will get known to my anger” 

“What has he planned?” 

“To take the soul of my master” 

“Are you kidding me? He can’t control his shi no toge attacks and Alan would never do something like this” 

“I would” Alan did stand in the door behind Eric. 

“Alan but why?” Eric looked at Alan. 

“Because I wanted to make him feel pain. Like he did to you” Alan looked at Sebastian.

“What do you mean Alan?” Eric said.

“Don’t you think I have seen them…those scars you were trying to hide from me all the time”

“But how did you find out?” 

“William told me everything” 

“I see, but how did you plan everything?” 

“That is a question that I am interested to hear too” Sebastian said eyeing Alan angry by taking some steps forward. Eric did quickly stand up to stand between his love and the demon.

“Why don’t we take a seat in the living room” the blond said quickly.

“Ok fine” Sebastian replied. All four of them got into the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

“Now Alan please tell us how you did that” Eric said as he had sat down on the black leather sofa. 

“Well Mr. Sutcliff and I have planned everything because then we both would get what we want. He to sleep with Sebastian and I will suffer him that much pain like he did to you”

“But how did you do this Alan you can’t control those attacks can you? And why did you do that I don’t understand please tell me Alan” Eric said

“Well it started with that I saw those scars in the changing room one and I know that you wouldn’t tell me so I asked William who told me about your fight with Sebastian. After   
that I meet Grell who asked me why I looked so sad. After I told him he came up with that plan.”

“How was your plan when I may can ask” Sebastian said 

“I can answer that” Grell said “I know that you soon will get the soul of your master so I told Alan that I planned to take It away and Alan agreed to help me. So we got written the Earls soul on Eric’s and Alan’s death list. Then we had to get you my Sebastian to be distracted for a while. So that I could get the earl’s soul. It wasn’t planned that Alan get one of his attacks but at least it worked.” Eric was looking at Grell with wide eyes.

“I will kill you” Sebastian screamed to Alan.

“No stop it, let him talk” Eric said and Sebastian sat down on the sofa Again 

“Alan my dear why did you do this you know that you would get in trouble then right?”

“It doesn’t matter. I will be dead soon anyway”

“Don’t say that Alan” 

“But Eric it is true. I am sure he will not have long to live his Attacks are getting worse and that is not a good sign” Grell said with a sad expression on his face. 

“That is not my business. I’ll leave now I hope for you Mr. Humphries that I never will see you again around my souls. And you minster Sutcliff I will meet you at 10pm at the Phantomhive manor” with these words Sebastian leaved the house and got into his own world again. After Grell had said goodbye he had also taken his leave. While Alan and Eric sat on the sofa. After some minutes Eric broke the silence.

“I will call William and say that we are not coming to work today. And when I come back I want to talk with you okay?” a small nod from Alan who was still looking on the floor.   
After Eric came back he saw Alan still sitting on the sofa without having moved a muscle. 

“Alan are you alright?”

“No. I didn’t want you to know” Alan said looking up to Eric who moved to sit next to him. 

“How long did you think you could hide this from me? You can’t just take a demons soul.” 

“I know”

“Then why did you do that” 

“Because I don’t want to die without doing something in my life. I wanted that demon to feel as much pain as you had” 

“Alan you will not die soon. And please promise me that you will never do such things again.”

“I promise.” Alan pulled out a letter from his pocket and handled it to Eric.

“What is this?” Eric started to read his eyes opened with shock.

“I will die soon Eric” Eric looked down on the latter again. The letter from the doctor. 

“I will die in 3 months” Alan said pointing on the letter with tears in his eyes. Eric didn’t know what to say so he just hugged him.


	11. finding sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i wasn't uploading for so long i have been really busy. but now we have christmas holidays so i wil be able to upload more and i also have a suprise for you gus in my mind.

“Where should we start searching?” Baldroy asked the other two.

“I think we can start by the undertaker, I know the young master and Sebastian often went there.” Finny answered 

“Alright then, let’s go. Finny you will lead the way”

After some time the trio was standing in front of a tiny house with the sing “undertaker” above the door.

“Well here we are” Finny said

“This…is the…house…of the undertaker” May-Rin said with a shaky voice while she was hiding behind Baldroy who also had a scared expression on his face.   
Finny opened the door and entered. It was dark but Finny tried to stay strong 

“Undertaker are you here.” 

A little giggle was heard “Te-he-he” then a coffin was opened and the trio could see a bony hand before they saw a creature coming out of the coffin. 

“You did call for me” the creature said and lighted up a candle. Now Finny could recognize the creature.

“Yes we did. We need information from you.” 

“Well then you need to pay me something”

“Of course. How much do you want” Baldroy said. Who had moved from the corner of the room where May-Rin still was standing.

“I am not talking about money” 

“What do…you want…then” May-Rin almost whispered.

“I want the finest grade of laughter that would be enough” 

“Well will some jokes do” Baldroy asked unsure.

“As long as they are funny” 

“I want to start!” Finny said

“Well then little blondie the stage is yours”

“Okay. How do you call someone with no body and just a nose?”

“I don’t know tell us” undertaker said with a poker face.

“Nobody knows! Hahaha!!” Finny, Baldroy and May-Rin started laughing the only one who was not was undertaker.

“It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either. NEXT!!”

“Okay then it’s my turn I guess” Baldroy thought for a moment “well I don’t know any jokes to be honest. May-Rin do you know some?” 

“No I am sorry”

“Well it can’t be helped then. What do you want to know from me?”

“What do you know about Sebastian Michaels like where he is right now?”

“No, sorry I don’t know where he is. So I think I can’t help you guys.”   
The trio left the shop and was now standing in front. 

“All that for nothing” Baldroy said

“Where should we go now?” 

“I don’t know May-Rin. I think we just go and ask people if they have seen him” Baldroy response and with that they started walking not knowing where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some coments of how you think the story is so far and if i can change someting.


	12. something is wrong in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since i have writen about Lizzy and Ciel so here is a bit it will maybe be more of them in the next chapter.

Ciel who did wake up early that morning. Started to wonder why he still was at that place. He went outside to think. Sitting on a bench outside the little house he thought “why am I still here. I mean Sebastian ate my soul but then I would not exist anymore. Would I? or did he also eat Lizzy’s soul? No he wouldn’t, he didn’t have a contract with her so he wouldn’t eat her soul too. But what if…he couldn’t finish eating then I may would end up here? Because that day we died…Something is wrong in London I just know it. Is there a way back to London? I mean I am death but I think I am in kind of parallel universe so maybe…” Ciel saw up and looked over the huge field he and Lizzy had arrived on. “Maybe if we just go far enough away from here? But what is with Lizzy? I will tell her and ask her what we should do next when she wake up.”  
\-------at the shinigami world------

“Ronni bear I am home!!” Grell screamed while he entered Ronald Knox and his house.

“Where have you been all these days I haven’t seen you for so long now” Ronald said while he left the living room to see his Grell again at the front door.

“Sorry my adorable little teddy bear I had some overtime. But now I am all yours” 

“Oh I did miss you so much” he said while dragging Grell into their bedroom.

“Oh did you miss me that much?” Grell said with a smile on his lips. While Ronald quickly removed all his clothes.

“Indeed” Ronald said smiling. Pushing Grell down on their double bed and starting undress himself.   
The blond was soon above Grell and started kissing his neck down his belly then he l0ooked up at Grell to get permission to continue a small moan from Grell and Ronald took Grell’s member in his mouth and gave Grell a blow job. 

“Ah…Ronnie…it feels…Ah…so good” was the only thing the red haired could say. Before he some time after released in Ronald mouth.

“Oh babe you are so good at this” Grell said.

“Ready for round 2?”

“Oh hell yea” Ronald placed himself in front of Grell’s entrance before he slowly slide his member inside. A gasp was heard from Grell.

“Are you alright darling? Should I stop?”

“No it feels good please continue” Ronald started moving first slowly but when he heard moans leave Grell’s mouth he started moving faster and faster. Ronald also started moaning soon felling Grell tighten around him.

“I…I can’t hold back anymore darling” with these words Grell came. Short time after Ronald came inside of Grell. Both were now laying exhausted on the bed cuddled up to each other.

“Are you calling us two sick again today Grell?” 

“Already done darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like always please leave me some coments of what you thing of my story.


	13. Is there a way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for so long. I will try to get better. But for now a short chapter have fun and leave some comments. :)

Lizzy woke up looking after Ciel and eventually found him outside sitting on a bench. 

"here you are Ciel"

"yes. Did you sleep well Lizzy"

"yes I did"

"um Lizzy I have to ask you something" Lizzy nodded and sat down next to Ciel. 

"what is the matter?"

"there is something wrong in London I just know it and I have to find a way Back but i don't know how and I also don't want to leave you alone here but.. " Ciel's words where cut off. 

" i will go with you wherever you want" Lizzy smiled at Ciel and he smiled back before kissing her deeply. Before he said.  
" then we just have to find a way back" 

"it will not be that hard I think. What is we just go the way we came? " 

" i did think of the same. So Lizzy go and get together some food and then we will leave and go and live again" Lizzy nodded and walked into the house to get together some stuff. After she finished she went outside and took Ciel's hand and they started to walk thought the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I promise


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long with this chapter. i was so busy.

“Something is wrong here” Sebastian said looking out of the window from the motel he was in while he did wait for Grell to arrive.

“I got this weird feeling” Sebastian sighted. “I am sure I just need the soul of the young master and then everything will be fine”  
\--------  
“We did come from here when we arrived.” Ciel said while looking around.

“Yes we did but how do we get back?” Lizzy said with a worried face.

“What is that?” Ciel points at a hole in the mountain. He walks closer, and then he turns around to Lizzy. “Should we go inn?” Lizzy nods and they walks inn hand in hand. As soon they were inside the mountain the hole closed and some candles lighted up on the walls and showed them a small way. They followed the way and came to a door Ciel opened it and then….  
\-------  
There was a knock on Sebastian’s door. Sebastian opened it. “Baldroy, Mey-rin, Finny what are you doing guys doing here?”  
“We want to get our family Back” finny said and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian pushes away Finny and looks at his clock.

“Go back to the manor now. I will come later, I am waiting for someone to arrive”

“Finny let’s do as he said I just hope that he will hold what he just said” Baldroy looked at Sebastian who just gave him a nod.  
Sebastian saw Grell short time after Finny, Baldroy and Mey-rin did leave.

“I hope you have what I wish for. Mr. Sutcliff”

“Sure I have my Sebast-chan. Are you ready for a fantastic evening?” Sebastian sights.

“Yes but I want you to give me the soul first”.

“Sure here you go” Grell gives Sebastian a glass with a lock. And Sebastian gives Grell a confused look. And then he sense the smell of Ciel’s soul that comes from the glass. 

“Shall we start?” Grell asked with an exited voice. Sebastian started to kiss Grell and pushed him down on the bed. 

“Oh Sebby. I have waited for his day for so long” 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend or something?” 

“I have indeed but he will never find out so who cares. And now stop talking and start taking of my clothes instead.”  
\--------  
“Why is it so dark and why can’t I move? Wait? Am i in a coffin? That’s right I was dead…I have to get out of here. I wonder if Sebastian still is my butler….well just one way to find out. Sebastian!!!!”  
\-----  
“Was that? Yes it was. The young master he…he has found his way back.” Sebastian looks at Grell. “Mr. Grell I have to leave you now. 

“What but bassy you promised me”

“Yes. I know and you will get what you want but now someone other is more important” Sebastian jumps out of the window and hurries to the manor.  
\-----  
“What is that sound. I can hear Lizzy’s voice. I can feel that coffin moves” the moon shines on Ciel’s face when Sebastian opens the coffin.

“Young master welcome back” Sebastian smiles. “Here I guess you want that. Right?” Sebastian opens the glass and the other half of Ciel’s soul returns to Ciel’s body. 

“Thanks. Lizzy are you alright?” ciel walks over to lizzy and gives her a hug

“Yes Ciel I am fine. Ciel what is that with your eye?” Ciel looks confused at Lizzy. “The…the symbol is back.” lizzy looks down.

“Don’t care about it okay Lizzy?” Lizzy nods. Ciel kisses Lizzy deeply and the other of the Phantomhive household arrives and looks at Ciel in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you did like the chapter.


	15. the wedding and an angry Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will focus on Alan and Eric for a while now but ofcourse there will also be a wedding soon.

Sebastian was the first to get his voice back. “Young master when did you start to do such things” Ciel looks confused at Sebastian

“What do you mean Sebastian? You know I have always loved her I just didn’t want to show it because I was afraid she could get in trouble”  
Sebastian cleared his throat and had this serious tone back in his voice. He tried not to show any kind of emotions “Yes I can remember you did mention something like that. But now I got another question young master. Why did you return?” 

“Is that the only question you have you doesn’t want to know how?” 

“No because I know the answer”

“Oh?” Ciel hold Lizzy’s hand while waiting for the answer. 

“You were in a spare world between life and death. It was not possible to enter the world of death with just half of your soul. But now you got your soul back and I can finally…” Sebastian’s words was cut off by Finny. 

“No Mr. Sebastian please don’t take the young master from us again. We need him and he is not only our master but he also have become a good friend”

“But I have a contract…” Sebastian replied

“Yes indeed you have a contract that say’s that you have to do whatever I wish for and command you” Ciel looks at Sebastian knowing that Sebastian cannot say anything against it. “So Sebastian I command you prepare for a wedding but first I have to ask the bride” Ciel looks at Lizzy and takes her hand. Lizzy looks at Ciel and blushes, Ciel goes down on his knees “My dear Elisabeth. Do you want to be my wife?” Lizzy hugs Ciel.

“Of course I want” Lizzy presses her lips against Ciel’s. The other of the Phantomhive household smiles and claps expect Sebastian when Ciel places the ring on her finger Sebastian roles his eyes”

“Did you really have to ask her? She is already your fiancé so it wasn’t necessary” Sebastian growls.

“It was because I don’t want her to marry me because she have to but because she want to. Yes, she is already my fiancé but just because our parents wanted that and I always saw it as I had to love her but now I love her with all my heart. So now get everything ready for the wedding. The wedding shall be now in one week.”  
\-----  
Eric hugged Alan tight while some tears rolled down his checks. Then he pulled away to look at Alan who sat there in silence.  
“But how can the doctors know that you will die then? I mean they can’t know when a person will die even if it’s the thorns of death”

Alan faced the floor “I will not die a naturally death” Eric looked confused and opened his mouth to say something but Alan continued “The doctor said that in 3 months will the thorns be so near my heart that I would just have pain all the time so they will give me something that makes it quick and painless for me.” Alan glanced up at Eric who didn’t reply he was just sitting there looking at Alan with that worried look he always had. After a while of silence Eric got his words back.

“I will go to make us a tea” and with these words he disappeared in the kitchen of the small house. While the blond Shinigami prepared everything for the tea Alan lied down on the sofa and closed his eyes. As Eric came back into the Livingroom he placed the blue and white tea crockery on the table and leaves too clean the kitchen not wanting to wake the smaller Shinigami. Alan woke up after some time and could smell the scent of the tea that still was a bit hot. He took up a cup of tea from the table and placed it on his lap one hand still holding it.

“You are awake” a deep manly voice said and Alan looked scared up at Eric before his lips formed to a smile.

“Yes. And thank you for the tea.” Eric sat down beside Alan.

“For you I would do anything. Now drink up you need some more rest.” Alan nodded and finished drinking his tea. Then Eric lied down on the sofa so the smaller male could come to cuddle. Eric opened his arms and Alan did lie down in the taller man’s embrace who placed a kiss on Alans cheek.  
“Goodnight Alan” a half sleeping “Goodnight Eric” came as an answer before they both drifted off to sleep.


	16. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for such a long time i had much going on. but i hope that you all can forgive me.

The same evening Sebastian was standing down in the kitchen after everyone as fallen asleep. Lady Elizabeth of course sleeping together in the same bed as Ciel. Sebastian prepared the breakfast for the next day while talking to himself 

“first I finally can eat his soul then half of his soul gets stolen and now he is back alive and want to marry that girl” Sebastian slams his fists on the table making the bread fall down on the floor. He watches the bread fall and sigthed he bowed down and liftet the bread up in his hand looking at it. “Why do it always have to be so hard to get a good soul” he looked out of the window and into the dark night. Then he focused back at the bred and trew it away. Before he went to his room and took of his jacket. After he placed it where it did belong in the closet he sat down on the bed and took the book that was lying on the bedside table, he turned to the right page and started reading.  
\-----  
Ciel looked at lizzy “are you already asleep?” he asked softly and lizzy opened her eyes.

“No” she said and looked into his eyes “Why?” she eventually asked after some moments of silence.  
Ciel blushed and didn’t know where to start “well…umm. I think Sebastian has gone to sleep by now…and I tought…that maybe we could…you know have sex?” he blushed even more but lizzy didn’t reply she was just looking at him and blushed too. 

“okay I think I am fine with that” she eventually said and leaned in for a kiss.  
The kiss went deeper and deeper. Ciel slowly started to take of lizzy’s light pink sleeping dress soon it was removed and he removed his own clothes. The kiss parted and they looked each other both sitting naked on the bed both blushing. Ciel took charge and helped Lizzy to lie down on her back and ciel placed himself over her and kissed her neck and a small cute moan left her mouth ‘so adorable’ Ciel tough as he kissed the same spot again and a new moan left her mouth. He then kissed down her shoulders and down her belly, lizzy spreaded her legs and Ciel took it as a sign that he should continue. He slided his hand slowly over her pussy then he bent down and kissed her inner tights slowly down to her clit, kissing it then licking it with his tongue as he herd one more moan he started licking her hole pussy at the same time sliding one finger into her intrance and fingering her as he licked her clit. More moans leaving her mouth and Ciel felt him getting really hard. He continued and picked up speed lizzy moaned and he could feel her getting really wet, he went to face her pulling out his finger and smiling at the beautiful sight of his naked fiancé.

“do you want me?” he asked. Lizzy only nodded and looked at him he placed himself infront of her intrance and pushed himself slowly inside. A moan left their both mouths and Ciel continued pushing till his full length was inside her. He let her get used to the feeling before he dragged himself out a bit and pushing his dick in again more roughly. Lizzy moaned and pushed her waist a little bitt nearer his Ciel understood and speeded up. More moans filling the room as Ciel pulled in and out fast. Eventually both came and Ciel released Inside Lizzy who laid on the bed breathing havily. 

“wow that was amazing” ciel said and kissed her before he pulled out. Lizzy only noded. They cuddled up to each other and soon fell asleep.  
\----  
Soon morning came and the sun was appearing behind the trees that where placed around the manson. Sebastian was already on the way to the earls room with two cups of earl morning tea and his jacket back on place on his body. He opened the door to the earls bedroom with his elbow and placed one cup of tea on each bedside table, then walking to open the curtens and first now he saw Ciel and Lizzy cuddling in bed naked.


	17. jealous sebastian.

Sebastian was fluming he looked at them both “how does he dare” he said between closed teeth his emotions where spinning in his head, his blood was cooking. Then Ceil opened his eyes and sat up, he looked at Sebastian who immediately calmed down. Ceil stretched and a yawn left his lips 

“Hmm morning Sebastian” Sebastian stepped to Ciel’s side 

“Good morning bottchan. Have you had a pleasant night?” Ceil nodded and smiled as he looked at Lizzy who still was asleep.

“Indeed I have” he smirked then looking up at Sebastian “please let her sleep” Sebastian answered with a nod.

“of course my lord” he went to the earls closet and opened it looking inside then out of the window it was a sunny and warm day so he figured out that shorts maybe would be the best. His sight moved back to the closet and found the blue shorts and jacket he was looking for together with a black cylinder and black shoes with white knee socks. He took the clothes and went to ciel. Sebastian helped ciel into the clothes then to the bathroom for the morning routine of brushing teeth and combing his hair. “I can’t believe the young lord meant what he said that he really loves this…this girl.” Sebastian thought. Then they headed for breakfast. Baldroy had burned the eggs and bacon but as Sebastian came in to the kitchen and saw the mess he could save some scones that Ceil was now eating. 

“So what are the plans for today?” ciel asked because he was used to the routine but he just earned a surprised glance from Sebastian who soon got control over himself again.

“Umm master you were dead just some hours ago I didn’t make any plans for the day” Sebastian said and now it was Ciel’s turn too look surprised.

“I actually totally forgot” a small laugh followed “well then I will go to the town with Lizzy and Sebastian please send the queen a letter that I am alive and not dead” Sebastian bowed “yes my lord” he said and disappeared in another room. Sebastian was lost in his thoughts was 

“Was he really laughing just now? And he has been smiling all the time. What is going on here? Why the hell is he so happy?”  
Sebastian wrote the letter once he finished he prepared it for the sending to the queen then returning to Ceil but stopping as he noticed that Ceil wasn’t alone anymore. Lady Elisabeth has woken up by now and was sitting in a beautiful pink dress beside Ceil eating some scones too talking with ciel in the meantime. Sebastian returned to the room. 

“Why have I this weird feeling” he walked up and down then he stopped “no I can’t deny it I have feelings for this boy not only his soul” he sighted brushing his hair behind with his hand. “it can’t be helped they are not allowed to marry” he said to himself then putting on a poker face before going back to them “good morning miss Elisabeth” he greeted Lizzy. Lizzy smiled at Sebastian “good morning mister Sebastian” they ate their breakfast and then went into town.  
\--------   
Meanwhile by Alan and Eric.   
Eric woke up by feeling some movement. The smaller reaper was waking up and sat up looking at Eric “hmm good morning” Alan mumbled and Eric smiled   
“Morning beautiful” Eric sat beside Alan “how are you feeling?” he asked holding around the smaller reaper 

“I’m ok thanks for asking. But Eric is it ok if we don’t go to work today?” he earned a laugher from the blond that quickly calmed himself again. 

“Babe its Saturday the 3. We have free today” Eric said an Alan blushed

“Oh I totally forgot” he giggled and stood up “I will prepare breakfast for us then” Alan said and stretched. Before he went to the kitchen while Eric went to take a shower. Once Eric finished the shower he walked into the kitchen seeing the dinner table with some bread, ham and cheese “I’m sorry Eric that’s the only thing we have left” Eric smiled 

“Then we will go to the store later today” Eric went to sit down on the table beside Alan. Alan had prepared a slice of bread with cheese for himself still feeling a bit tied and yawned. Eric looked at him and smiled while preparing his own slice of bread

“Sometimes you are so damn cute Alan” the blonde reaper said before he took a bite of his bread. Making the smaller reaper blush.   
Soon they finished eating and they both got dressed to some other clothes. Alan took on a big black jumper and light blue jeans while Eric took on a white t-shirt and black pants soon they were ready to leave. Eric looked at Alan and smiled ‘damn it he is just too cute in oversize jumpers’ Eric thought for himself when he looked at Alan taking his shoes on. Once finished they left the house locking the door behind them.


	18. marriage with flowers

It was already noon as Lizzy and Ciel sat in the garden by a cup of tea talking about their wedding.   
“Hmm I want some nice colorful flowers on every table at our wedding” Lady Elisabeth looked at the flowers on the table and smelled their scent 

“As you wish my beautiful future wife” Ciel smiled and took a sip of his tea as Mey-Rin came by.

“Young lord it’s time to go and do some shopping I will take Lady Elisabeth to a wedding dress store as the young lady wished and then we will go cake tasting. Meanwhile Mr.   
Sebastian will take you to other stores the carriage is ready” Ciel nodded after Mey-Rin finished talking 

“Thank you Mey-Rin we are coming soon” Mey-rin bows and leaves. Ciel stands up and reaches out his hand for Lizzy to take it. Lizzy gave him a soft smile and took his hand she soon were pulled up from her sitting position and were pulled into a deep kiss that made her blush, but she didn’t want to stop the kiss. She loved the felling of his lips on hers and the sweet taste of his. Ciel broke the kiss. “are you ready?” he asked and Elisabeth nodded 

“always” they left for the carriage and sat inside soon leaving for the mansion.  
\-------  
Eric and Alan decided to go grocery shopping in the human world because then they could in a weird way feel like they were humans again. Both enjoyed the feeling that they got as they did some regular things in the human world it felt like they still where a part of it. They walked a bit around in town and looked in the windows of some stores they passed by. Alan stopped and smiled “Eric?” Alan asked looking inside a window. 

“Yes?” the blond reaper smiled and looked at Alan. Alan turned around to look at Eric with a wide smile.

“What do you think about some pictures?” Alan asked remembering the boring sad walls in their apartment. Eric looked at the store realizing it was a photographer.

“Now?” Eric asked and frowned 

“Of course why not?” the other male couldn’t even answer before he was pulled inside.


	19. autor note

i just wanted to say a bit about this ff. so well i know i am bad at uploading chapters thats because i am mostly busy in the vacation i was working almost all the time and now that school started again i am busy again. i will try to be better to upload now but i kinda dont know how i shall bring down my ideas so i will need a bit more time for the next chapter. in the meantime i will glady read any ideas from you guys. just comment or send me a message from what you want to happen later in the rp after ciel and lizzy got married. 

so until then bye and sorry i will really try to get better at posting.


	20. wedding preparations and a grumpy sebastian

Sebastian and the young lord arrived at the florist. Elizabeth had said she wanted flowers and Ciel wanted to make this wish come true. There were only one days left so he had to get ready. They already had a dress for Lizzy and of course a suit for Ciel. They also decided that the wedding should be in the garden of the Phantomhive household. They even had ordered the cake in the morning. Now the only thing that missed was the decoration and setting everything like tables and stuff. So the flowers where a part of the decorations and Ciel now stood and looked at all the different types. “Well I guess some white roses would be ok” he said and the male who owned the florist shop nodded. “About 12 maybe” he said and Sebastian watched him then focusing back on the flowers.   
“We will take 20 of them” Sebastian said and pointed at some small white stephanotis. And Ciel smiled and nodded 

“They look great” he said and looked more around until the shop owner came.

“I can pick some more flowers together and mix them into a bunch of flowers” he said and Ciel looked at him 

“That would be great. Sebastian will come and get them the tomorrow”

“Okay I will prepare them tonight then” Sebastian went out of the shop and kicked some stones.

“Why the hell does he always putt the work on me? Sure I am the butler and everything but it isn’t my wedding” a sight left his mouth “And why her anyways he always found her annoying and now suddenly everything goes wrong. It’s so confusing. First his soul goes missing then he comes back from the death and now he wants to marry her” another sight and then Ciel came out of the florist store. 

“I want to leave back for the mansion now Sebastian” the butler nodded and walked to the carriage opening the door for Ciel and the young lord stepped inside. 

“Young lord I want to do some things in town before I go back but I think that May-rin, Bard and Finny will take good care of you” Ciel nodded 

“I will allow this only this once because I really need you help for the preparations.” Sebastian bowed

“Of course my lord thank you” with that the carriage drove of and Sebastian looked up he knew where he had to go when he was feeling down. He smirked and started walking to a place he only has visited twice.  
\---   
A knock was heard through the Trancy mansion and a butler with black hair and glasses opened the door. His yellow eyes focusing on the person in front of him. “Oh if that isn’t the dear Mr. Michaelis.” Claude smirked. Bur Sebastian didn’t want to small talk he was there for another reason. He didn’t waste any more seconds and crashed their lips together but Claude stopped him in his sudden action. “has something upset you again huh?” Sebastian frowned   
“I thought you offered me to come and see you whenever I was upset so I didn’t want to waste that chance” Sebastian said and crashed their lips together once more tongue sliding into Claude’s mouth who opened and tangled up their tongues as he let his hand play with Sebastian’s hair gently. After a while he parted he stopped kissing and pulled away. 

“So how upset are you?” Claude smirked. 

“The one I started loving decided to love someone else” Sebastian replied and a bigger smile covered Claude’s face. 

“You came to me so that I fuck you until you forget huh?” Claude asked and Sebastian nodded. Claude took Sebastian’s hand and quickly pulled him upstairs to his own room pushing Sebastian down on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then coming closer and pulling Sebastian’s pants and boxers down and released his already hard member. 

“Hmm someone has been missing me” Claude said and licked over the tip. Sebastian gasped. Soon Claude was sucking Sebastian and prepared him quickly making him moan, Claude pulled down his own pants and lubed himself then placing himself in front of Sebastian’s entrance pushing deeply inside. Earning a gasp from the other male.  
\---   
The two males where breathing heavily lying on the bed as Sebastian eventually stood up and got dressed “aww not another round then I guess?” Claude said with a smirk.   
“I think 3 rounds are enough for today” the other male said and walked to the window “I need to go back to my master after all he will marry tomorrow.” With that, he jumped out of the window and after a few minutes, he arrived at the mansion. He got the young lord ready for bed as May-Rin got the lady ready. Soon the two of them where lying in the bed sleeping peacefully and Sebastian also returned to his own room. He lay down in his bed and sighted, also if a demon doesn’t need sleep he felt really tied and exhausted.


	21. informatison.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so just some information about this story

okay so as you may have noticed i havent been updaiting so much in this story. because i just dont know where i was heading with it in the first place. i just have a writing blockade at the time so maybe i will update once in a while. if you really want me to contine you can always just send me a message or leave a comment and then i will do my best but i kinda dont have any ideas how to continue the story right now. sorry.


End file.
